Energy storage apparatuses that include an energy storage device capable of charging and discharging that and are attached with an electrical device, such as an electronic substrate that monitors a charging and/or discharging state or a relay that interrupts the supply of power, are known.
For example, Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-59663) discloses an energy storage apparatus in which an electrical device for control purposes (battery monitoring unit) is disposed above a battery module configured of a plurality of battery cells.